Wind turbine blades are today manufactured comprising a bearing central inner beam, commonly of a hollow, square cross-section and made from a glass fibre and resin composite, surrounded with two shells forming the upper and the lower outer surface of the blade and determining the aerodynamic properties thereof.
The shells may be of a single layer or at least along a part of the circumference be a sandwich construction comprising two parallel layers of glass fibres and resin having a space in between filled with e.g. a polyurethane foam. The use of a wooden material to reinforce the inner side of a single layer shell or to fill the space of a sandwich construction is well known.
It is realised that the forces and torque increase steeply with the increasing length of blades and that the strength and stiffness of the inner beam must be steeply increased as well for the known blades, as the shells only contribute minor to the overall load bearing properties of the blade.
In order for the shell to bear a substantial part of the forces of the inner beam, the above discussed structures that are reinforced with wooden material require for larger dimensions of blades a thickness of the wooden layer that would increase the weight of the blade significantly, thus causing increased stresses to the blade.
It is the object of the invention to provide a wind turbine blade having properties of laminated products, i.e. high strength in comparison with the amount of material and lower production costs compared to solid products, but where the strength compared to the costs of manufacturing the blade is highly increased compared to prior art blades.